


Nightmares may never go away, but I’ll always be there to comfort you after them

by Kitsune_Robyn



Series: sidlink drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link, Trans Female Character, but first one in around 10 years, hopefully gonna try and make this canon to a collection of fics or one-shots I have in mind, if I ever get to writing them, mentions of Epona dying in the battle with Ganon, not my first work in the Zelda fandom, or at least my poor attempt at writing it, sidlink - Freeform, trans female Link, well effectively fully mute in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Nearly a year after Ganon was destroyed, Sidon tries to comfort his girlfriend the best he can as her nightmares plague her every night.---This is my first completed fic or drabble in FOREVER, so I may have done a lot of stuff incorrectly, which I apologize for. Anyway, I'd love any constructive criticism you may have.





	Nightmares may never go away, but I’ll always be there to comfort you after them

There I was, swimming in the reservoir with the love of my life. She and I were having the time of our lives just swimming, splashing each other, everything was perfect. Then I hear her moaning, as if in pain, but it wasn’t coming from her. Something clicks and the world begins to distort and fade away.

***

I open my eyes in a flash and I start to freak out a bit. ‘Just calm down Sidon…’ I think to myself as I slowly breathe in the water around me. After a minute, I notice I’m mostly submerged in my pool, the one I use to rest and sleep. I mentally sigh and I get out of the water. I start wondering what woke me up, barely remembering my dream, just that it was a good one, then I hear her moan again.

I look over at the bed that we recently added to my room in the palace, where Lin- I mean Lei, is tossing in her sleep. ‘Dammit Sidon,’ I berate myself walking over to the bed, ‘It’s been over 3 months, you have to stop using the wrong name.’

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to be gentle as possible to not wake her up. It didn’t work, and she jolts awake and upright, as if ready to attack. I step back slowly to give her her room, she’s been like this for months, her long journey having taken its toll on her.  
“You’re safe.” I say calmly, trying to reassure her. “You’re in the domain, specifically our room.”

She looked around frantically and after a moment relaxes a bit. I sit beside her and put my arms around her. “Another nightmare?” I ask soothingly. She just nods, still quaking and breathing rapidly from the panic. “Shhhh… Just take deep breaths, I’ve got you…”

I keep the embrace and keep soothing her until her shaking lessens and she’s breathing better. I let her go and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She sighs and still a little shaky signs “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I reassure her, “Tomorrow is my day off from Muzu’s lessons, I don’t have to be in the royal court until noon.”

“Still, I’m sorry…” She signs.

“It’s perfectly alright Lei.” I tell her, mentally checking myself to make sure to use the right name. “Besides, I can’t stand seeing you in pain.”

A frown creeps across her face. “But these are my burdens, not yours…” She signs, looking away from me on the verge of tears.

I try not to tear up myself as I cupped her face with one hand and brought her eyes back to me. “You don’t have to face them alone.” I say, failing to stop the tears.

She collapses into my shoulder and sobs into my chest. I embrace her again, letting her get it out.

While she was crying, she spells out “But they won’t go away… Ganon raging... Epona falling at the last second…” on my chest, then after a pause she added ”How I feel about my body...”

“Shhh… I’ll always be here for you, no matter how long it takes…” I tell her, touching the crest on my head to the crown of hers. “I love you Lei.”

She sobs for another minute or so before pushing out of my embrace. She was still crying and shaking, but a small smile had crept to her face. “I love you too.” She signed and we both hugged each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was in and out of sleep because of traumatic nightmares (a lot of them just reliving memories with different (or the same) outcomes)...  
> Because of that and reading some fics between nightmares, this idea has been in the back of my head all day and I finally just decided to write it out. I'm glad I did, because I actually finished writing something for the first time in like 4 years (that wasn't my life story).


End file.
